


Relaxation Day!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tiny guys' favorite day!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Day!

Today is actually Relaxation Day!!  

Bucky and Steve are taking a load off. 

They are on vacation and hope to share a load more pics with you soon! 


End file.
